


A day at the Zoo

by FluffandCake



Series: Robbie/Robyn [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fae Glanni Glæpur, Fanon Glanni Glæpur, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandCake/pseuds/FluffandCake
Summary: Remember in Broken Nest when Robbie told Sportacus that Glanni sometimes was a dad? This is one of those times.





	A day at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in Broken Nest when Robbie told Sportacus that Glanni sometimes was a dad? This is one of those times.

Glanni was bored.

 

He didn't have a current scheme, nor did he have any drugs to sell at the moment. He thought about going shoplifting when he noticed his son in the living room, sitting quietly on the floor.

 

Robyn had two dolls in his hands but he didn't seem to be playing with them. His eyes were wet and his cheeks were a bright red. It was obvious that his son had been crying before he'd come down. Glanni leaned against the door frame and groaned.

 

Elizabeth had been gone for a month; a whole month and while she'd never really been a mother to Robyn, it was obvious the boy missed her.

 

“Hey Robyn,” he sang his sons name, “How you doing honey?”

 

“Ok,” his son responded, voice flat. He raised one of his dolls.

 

“Marie was caught staling Victoria's necklace so she has to go to jail now.”

 

Glanni chuckled and walked into the living room. He kneeled beside Robyn and patted his head.

 

“Not if Marie makes a quick get away before the cops show up.”

 

Robyn giggled, but his eyes remained sad and he made no attempt to continue playing. Glanni sighed and kissed his sons forehead, thinking.

 

The past month had been a little rough, he supposed. There had been days were he had to leave Robyn alone for a few hours while he finished some jobs. Glanni had also had to bring some clients home as well, which he knew Robyn didn't like but he didn't have a choice.

 

Suddenly, and idea sprang to his mind.

 

“How would you like to spend the day with me, baby?”

 

Robyn frowned at him, lips pursed, “You said I'm not allowed to go with you to work.”

 

Glanni chuckled and ruffled his sons hair, “No work today, kid,” he stood up, “I was thinking-wanna go to the zoo?”

 

Robyn gasped and shot up, dropping his dolls onto the floor.

 

“Really?” he jumped up and down, a smile painted on his face, “for real? We can go?”

 

“I said we could, didn't I?” he clapped his hands, “Chop chop! Go on, hurry up and get a jacket!”

 

Shrieking with joy,his son raced to his room, tripping and falling a couple of times. Seconds later, he emerged with a pink, silk bomber jacket. Glanni nodded. He was glad to see his son picking up some of his fashion sense.

 

“You ready?” he stuck out his hand. Robyn nodded and grabbed onto his hand, jumping up and down.

 

“I'm ready, I'm ready!” he laughed, “are we gonna take a car Daddy?”

 

“Nah,” Glanni made a face, “cops took the car away,” he grinned down at his son, “We're gonna take a shortcut!”

 

Snapping his fingers, Glanni immediately transported them inside the zoo in a puff of purple and black smoke. Robyn stuck out his tongue and quickly swiped away any glitter that landed on him. Glanni rolled his eyes.

 

“Where do you wanna go first sweetie?”

 

“Pengumins!” he shouted, “I wanna see the pengumins!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Glanni let himself be pulled to the penguin tank, “let's go see the pengumins.”

 

They spent at least twenty minutes looking at the penguins. Robyn kept running back and forth, following some of the swimming birds. He pointed to a couple of baby penguins, saying how cute and cuddly they looked.

 

After that, they went all over the place. Glanni himself was a big fan of the big cat exhibit;especially the black panthers. Their fur was so sleek and dark and beautiful. He was almost tempted to steal one but at the moment, he'd have nowhere to put it.

 

Sometime after noon, Robyn complained about being hungry, so Glanni got(stole) some hot dogs and a couple of slices of pizza for them to eat. Afterwards, his son dragged him over to see the giraffes.

 

“They 'mind me of you, Daddy.”

 

Glanni felt insulted, “How?”

 

“Cause they're so tall and pretty,” Robyn hugged his legs, silver eyes, so much like his own, twinkling up at him, “like you!”

 

Laughing, Glanni picked up his son and spun him before settling him on his hip.

 

“Flatterer,” he kissed his sons cheeks, “well you look pretty just like the giraffes and Daddy too.”

 

Humming, Robyn returned the kiss and wiggled his way back down. He looked down the row of cages and spotted an ice cream truck at the end.

 

“Ice cream!” he screamed, “Daddy, daddy, can get ice cream!?”

 

He shrugged, “Why not?”

 

Glanni bought both of them chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. They continued to walk around the zoo, eating their treat.

 

Robyn was happy; very happy. Glanni couldn't remember the last time his son had smiled or laughed so much. He felt a small amount of guilt over that.

 

Even now, he still wished he could give his son away. He wish he could find a happy, well adjusted family that would take Robyn and love him, care for him like Elizabeth and him couldn't. Glanni didn't want want his son to end up like him. He didn't want his baby to grow up to be like his father but he couldn't give him away either. Both of them were trapped with each other.

 

_Oh well_ , he thought, _when life gives you lemons..._

 

An hour later, Glanni could tell that Robyn was getting tired, so he picked him up again, ready to poof them back home, when something in the gift shop caught his attention.

 

Sitting on one of the top shelves, was a pink and white penguin. He bounced Robyn a little.

 

“Wanna a new toy?”

 

His son's eyes grew wide, “Yes!”

 

Smiling, Glanni snapped his fingers. The penguin fell from a cloud of gray smoke above them, into his sons arms.

 

“Oh, daddy!” Robyn snuggled his face into the stuffed animals stomach, “it's so pretty! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best ever!”

 

Glanni preened, “I know.”

 

With another snap of his fingers, they both were back in the apartment. His son immediately squirmed out of his grasp and went to introduce the dolls to his new toy. Glanni watched him, a sharp but warm feeling piercing his chest. He wanted to capture this moment, in which Robyn was happy; in which Glanni acted like a dad and made his son happy.

 

He snapped his fingers a third time, making a Polaroid camera fall into his hands.

 

“Here baby,” he kneeled down next to his son and positioned the camera above them. Robyn dropped his new toy to the side and looked up, a huge smile on his face, “Say cheese!”

 

After Glanni took the picture, he put it away in a special album he kept hidden from everybody before going into the kitchen to order dinner.

 

“Who wants pizza and brownies?”

 

“Me!” his son shouted from the living room.

 

Glanni grinned and reached for the phone. As he called in his order, he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at his son playing with his dolls and his new penguin.

 

He was glad to see Robyn happy. Glanni knew it probably wouldn't last and in a few days, his son would remember that his mother had abandoned them but for now, he was happy.

 

For now, everything was fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, Glanni remembered he was a father and he was good. Sometimes. Not all the time; not NEARLY ENOUGH OF THE TIME DAMMIT GLANNI. Anyways, I think I might write a piece where Glanni FINALLY visits Robbie? Maybe? We'll see! Thanks for reading!


End file.
